Happy Birthday, Stephanie Plum!
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: Another Birthday, what could go wrong?


A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

So, my surgery that was supposed to happen last time, didn't. Turns out the I have stage 3b kidney disease. My surgery was postponed until I was stable enough, and strong enough to have it.

Today is that day. This is a total hysterectomy, while not dangerous for some, it is very dangerous for me. I wanted to post today, instead of tomorrow, just in case. I was informed that it's either have the surgery or have radiation to solve my problem. I've decided to risk surgery.

Stephanie's Big Birthday Surprise

Another flipping birthday. Yay, me. I thought as I rolled out of bed at the ungodly hour of 7am. The only reason I got up this early was because I couldn't sleep. Joe broke up with me six months ago, Ranger was in the wind, and I decided to get some training from the Merry Men. They let me have the day off from training since they were all busy today. My parents no longer spoke with me, so I guess my normal birthday dinner wasn't going to happen. I would normally be excited about that, but I kinda missed them.

I threw on my work out clothes and decided to jog to the Tasty Pastry, a single Boston cream doughnut would make my birthday better. Something had to be good about today, right? I mean seriously it can't be completely horrible. Even bad days have some good about them.

As I approach the bakery I noticed a sign on the door. I carefully made my way up to it. Hey, with my history, you can never be to cautious. I read what it said and hung my head with a sigh...under new management, will reopen November first.

I make a slow trek back to my crappy apartment, to continue with my crappy day. I spot the fire trucks and internationally groan. I realize that it's my crappy car. Where is the good in my bad day? I just want to cry. Morelli picks his way over to me, the glee on his face is about to be slapped off.

"Well, Cupcake, you just won me enough to take a vacation." he chuckled. I glared at him and worked up a full head of steam.

"Hand it over, asswipe. You will not be betting on me again. None of you will or you will be facing Uncle Joe and losing your damn jobs! I've had enough! I'm done with this shit! It's not your damn lives being risked each time this happens. That my damn life your betting on!" I yelled at every single first responder on the scene.

Joe, reluctantly, handed over the five grand he just won. I will use it for a new car, at least with this amount I can get something halfway decent. Once everything is cleared and my car is dragged off to the junkyard I make my way inside.

I'm met by Dillion as soon as I step in the lobby. I shake my head, I don't even want to know what he's going to hit me with. I'm shaking now and just want to get washed up and go back to bed.

"Steph, I hate to tell you this, but the owners want you out in forty eight hours. They are invoking the dangerous tenant clause in the lease. They say that they've been more than generous with allowing you to continue to live here."

"Of course they do. What else could go wrong today."

I get upstairs and decide to call Lester, maybe there's something at Rangeman that I can use until I find something else. Something has got to give today. I don't know how much more I can take, and I've only been awake for two hours.

I have a hinkey feeling as I pick up my cell phone to dial Lester's phone. Probably, I should hang up and give in. Unfortunately, before I can contemplate the sanity of this call, he picks up.

"What's going on, Beautiful?" he asked me in a whisper. Shit, now I know something is going to go bad. What the hell, in for a penny, in for a pound.

"Lester, is there any apartments I can use at Rangeman for the next month? I have forty eight hours to move." I inquired with a quiver in my voice.

"Fuck, Beautiful! I did not want to be the one to tell you this, but it looks like I have no choice. Stephanie, there are some changes being made here. All the apartments on four are full and well..um, Ranger's back."

"Okay, well can I speak with him? Maybe I can stay on his couch."

"That's not a good idea, Beautiful."

"Why not? It's never been a problem before."

"Steph, damn it, this should be coming from him. Ranger had his place redecorated."

"That's a problem, how?"

"He is having a woman move in with him," he replied sadly.

"Thanks anyway," I said softly and hung up before I let out a sob.

I should know better than to think things couldn't get worse. It doesn't seem to matter what I do. Karma is a bitch and it seems she has me in her cross hairs. I can't stop the tears from freely falling from my eyes. Happy birthday to me, right?

After an hour of crying, I pull up my big girl pantues with a new resolve. I call a local stor company and make arrangements for them to bring boxes and pick up my belongings tomorrow for long term storage. I get ahold of Mary Lou and ask her to come get Rex for her boys I ask her to bring black yard bags. I need to put my clothing in something.

I call a local motel that has weekly rates and reserve a room starting tomorrow evening. I need to get a cheep truck or SUV, so I call Al's. He's got an explorer in my price range and is willing to drive it over to my place to pick me up and I will take him back to finalize the sale.

Once I have everything that I need to get done, giving Rex to ML, and taking care of the truck. I come home to begin the process of cleaning and packing. I ended up throwing away half my wardrobe. I have hit rock bottom once again, and once again it's on my birthday and I'm all alone.

It's nearly seven when I decide that it's time to stop for the day. I would take care of everything else once the furniture and everything else is out of the place. I hop into the shower, because I have to admit that I worked up such a sweat that I can smell myself.

I was completely unaware of my surroundings as I walked naked from my bathroom into the bedroom. I never even noticed that I had a visitor. I was dressed and in my kitchen making coffee before I even heard someone clear their throat.

I think I jumped six feet into the air and I swung around to see the most beautiful pair of chocolate eye that I had ever seen. A pair of eyes and mocha latte skin, that I never thought I would see again.

"Babe?"

"Ranger, go home. I'm sure that your girlfriend wouldn't be happy knowing you're here."

He gave her a small quirk of his lips. She wanted to bawl again. She felt like her heart was shattering and nothing would change that. I watched as he reached up like he was going to tuck a curl behind my ear. I took half a step back from him.

"Babe, I came to wish you a Happy Birthday, but it seems you are throwing things out. Starting over?"

"If you have to know, I'm moving into a motel tomorrow. it seems that my landlord wants me out. Since I have no where else to go, I guess I'll have to get use to calling the Pink Flamingo home."

"That's not a very safe place, Babe. You can come stay with me."

"No."

That damn eyebrow went right into his hairline, before he asked me, "Why?"

"Do you honestly think that I hadn't already tried that option? I called Lester when I first found out. He's the one who dropped the bomb about the relationship you are now in. I recall you once telling me that you don't do relationships. I guess you just meant with me. With the way my day was going, it honestly wasn't a surprise. So, thank you for that little extra birthday gift of a slap in the face."

"What are you talking about? No one is moving in with me. I recently had my place renovated, because my contract is over, and I came over here to ask the woman I love to move in with me. I thought, erroneously, that Tank spilled the beans. I guess I need to call Santos to the damn mats.

"Babe, Steph, will you be willing to move in with me, let today be our someday?"

I must have looked like a dish out of water. I nodded my head and he swung me up in his arms. I realized that I needed to cancel my reservation before he could wisk me off home. I must have said that out loud, because I heard him chuckle.

"Babe, we're going on vacation. I'll have Bobby, Tank and Ella pack up your things and cancel your reservation. Also, Santos will have clean up duty...with a toothbrush when they are done."

"I don't have any clothes packed for a vacation."

"I have a suitcase ready for you, or you can spend the entire time naked," he replied with a full blown smile.

I snuggled into his chest and said, "Best birthday, ever!"


End file.
